Troublesome Complications
by dreamsareforreal
Summary: Their seperation took place several years ago when each of them lost a valuable friend. What happens when after a long time they meet again and have to face their demons together? Will their willing and hope be enough to save them? AU ZoNa. [WARNING!] Rating changed, now M Rated
1. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Hey, guys! Well, here is another ZoNa fiction, not really related to One Piece. For the time being, main characters will be Nami, Zoro and Arlong and I'm thinking of adding a bit of LuffyxVivi, but later on. The story takes place in the real modern world and characters are about to graduate High School (except for Arlong of course). I will attempt to make it as good as possible, since it is quite difficult to write an angst/romance centered story. Rating T just to be safe, might change according to your reviews people. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <em><span>I Spy With My Little Eye<span>_

* * *

><p>The time was passing by rather quickly on that rainy and cold evening. Seconds went by, but the ticking of the clock could not be evident inside the little bar as loud music overruled any other sound. Howeer, an orange-haired beauty managed to concentrate on her book without any problem at all.<p>

Now and then, she would take a sip of her hot coffee warming up her freezing body. Although she did not wear her usual undergarment like clothes but was supposed to be protected by the quite warm ones she had put one, Nami felt the goose bumps that were formed throughout her body. It was kind of expected since Christmas was on the way and the young woman could not like less the idea of winter. She considered it a sacred time of the year one should celebrate with family or people they cared about. And for another year, she would be alone.

Her luscious curves were covered by the heavy piece of clothing she had decided to wear. The long woolen gray jacket reached up until her mid-thighs whereas her black sweater did not give the filthy alcohol consuming customers of the rural bar the chance to enjoy the sight of such a pretty woman. That, of course, did not stop them from buying her drinks or making inappropriate comments the girl had gotten used to.

The real question is: what was she doing at that dumbster of a bar _all by herself_? Well, let's just say that was the best alternative of the two. She indeed preferred being surrounder by lustful drunkards than at "home", a crowdeed 3-room apartment, with her greasy substitute of stepfather, Arlong. The visits she had become accustomed to over the past years soon became her daily routine as they were the only pplace where she would be alone, a luxury she craved more and more each passing day.

However, the fierce orange-haired future would change as she would become 18 in 7 months. 7 more months until she would be set free. Only 7 more months until she would be able to break free from the masochistic bastard who dared to call himself her father. Only 7 more months until her 18th birthday and she would be able to start her life anew, no Arlong, no nothing. But she had to be patient until then, so she did the only thing that would help time pass more quickly; escape from him even fo a few hours a day.

Her older sister, Nojiko, was quite lucky, really. She had managed to escape the harsh reality she used to live in two years ago, leaving everything behind her; including a younger, helpless sister. Despite of this action of hers, she did not keep any hard feelings towards her sister. She knew she would have done the same thing if given the chance. She was planning to do something similar to what her sister did and that time was not that far away.

While she was reading the romance novel of hers, her concentration was suddenly disturbed. Nami got the nagging feeling of being watched and could not shake that thought away. Well, it wasn't like all these filthy men had not being staring at her from head to toe from the moment she set foot inside the bar, as always, since she was the only girl there that was not a hooker or such. It was just, this time, it felt oddly different. The gaze she felt settle upon her was kind of...pleasant. It kind of made her insides warm up despite the weather's cruelty.

She had to find the source of that intense gaze. No, she _needed _to do so. So, she scanned every little corner of the crowded bar in search of the responsible one. Looking around again, her big brown eyes met dark, inviting ones. The broad smirk, the overconsumption of booze and a hint of green made clear who was the cause of her disturbance, even behind the shadows created by the dim light of the place.

She held her breath unable to process all her feelings at once: anxiety, longing, nostalgia, anger,...hope. She put down her mug of coffee and book and kept eye contact with the person that was sitted in the opposite side of the room. With a trembling voice, she whispered, mostly to herself: "Zoro?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! Please review:)<strong>


	2. First Confrontation

**So, hey there! Sorry for taking so long but with school and everything it got kind of difficult to keep up. Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy! I do not own One Piece or any of the characters, Oda does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <span><em>First Confrontation<em>

* * *

><p>She kept her gazed glued on his face unable to process the whole situation. Her trembling hands did not allow her to keep the mug of coffee still resulting in spilling the contents of it. She absentmindedly put it on the table stunned with the surrealism of her situation. Out of all places, he had to come to this bar at the specific time she visited it. She wanted to laugh at her fate but her forzen in place muscles did not leave her much of a choice. She felt tears forming in her eyes but restrained from letting them slide down her cheeks. Her head started spinning and her vision became blurry; the only evidence that she was still stood inside her sanctuary was the distant fuzz and noise illustrated as background music. Her thoughts and feelings reminded her of a swarm of bees, moving abruptly and in all directions, making the whole situation even more difficult.<p>

Suddenly, she felt the urge to approach him. She was not sure whether she should or not but her feet worked on their own will. The anxiety and excitement she felt were two contrary yet two equally powerful emotions she felt at the time. In less than some seconds, she was in front of him without realizing, standing still, investigating him from head to toe. Their staring much was interrupted by his baritone voice.

"Oi, Nami what's with the staring?", he said, a grin forming on his face, lightening his sharp feautures.

"What the heck are you doing here, baka?", she adressed him with a calm expression, not in the least intimitated by his attitude. She had gotten used to it a long time ago. She decided not to let any emotion show for the time being, until she had some answers.

"Now, that's a sweet welcoming, isn't it?", he stated sarcastically. At that moment, she wanted to punch him and wipe that expression off his face. However, he continued: "And there I thought you might have missed me." And with that she snapped.

A powerful blow hit him right in the centre of his sculp. It would start swelling in a few seconds, but she didn't care. Beating up Zoro helped her get rid of the tension she was feeling inside. "Are you crazy, witch?", he yelled right in her face, irritation evident by the volume of his voice.

"You, baka!", she screamed back at him. Out of the blue, Zoro felt arms circling his waist, hugging him tightly and Nami's head on his chest. He was shocked at first, but after the initial surprise he put his hands around her shoulders and draw her to him, tightening their embrace. He felt his shirt getitng damp and together with Nami's trembling figure, he realized she was crying. All his anger vanished at once. He placed his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent while hugging her back even more tightly than before, in an act of comforting her.

"Shh, there. It's alright. I am here.", he reassured her with a soft voice, meant for her ears only.

"Well, that's exactly the problem.", she sniffled. "You can't come here messing up all my feelings, you pig.", she said agressivelly but he realized she was not really angry as he felt the upward movement of her lips due to the intimate contact. He smiled a little to himself, enjoying their close contact, an event he had considered long gone for the last five years.

"Someone's going through that time of the month?", he joked laughing a little. She would not admit it, but that little sound of his genuine amusement filled her with joy.

"If you don't want to end up in the funerals' column of tomorrow's newspaper, shut it, marimo", said Nami in a huffed voice due to the close proximity with his broad chest. She heard him growl and she was glad the nickname she gave him long ago still iritated him. She was with him for only a few minutes, but he nevertheless was responsible for a smile on her face twice up until now.

She had not smiled for 5 years, since his departure. From that point on, her life had been a misery. But, now he was here and she felt happy and safe. She was glad he embraced her so closely. His muscle toned arms held her tightly and her petite figure fitted perfectly inside his huge and intimidating one. The safety she longed was now found and could not be compared to the filthy bar she used to call her sanctuary. She knew they had to sort out a tonne of matters, but for the moment she was overwhelmed by being just held by him. It gave her hope and strenght.

"I missed you, witch.", he whispered close to her ear sending goose bumps through her being. His words warmed her heart and she felt truely happy there. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly and tried to bring him even closer. Her tears began again and she couldn't constrain them any longer. She started trembling again because of her tears. But she did nothing to restrain herself this time because these were tears of joy, not pain, anger or frustation. She was glad she had the chance to feel that way and for the first time, did not have to fight this feeling.

When he noticed her actions, he placed his chin on her head and his nose was burried even farther inside her orange locks. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her company. His one arm left her shoulders and went to her waist, trying to absorb as much as he could from the closeness. He could feel her breathes starting to even out. The comfortable silence between them came to an end when he heard her say "I missed you, too, baka", her voice cracking a bit due to the range of emotions they both experienced during their reunion. He sighed, delighted with her decleration. "But", Nami continued, "there's a lot we need to talk about".

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. Hope it's not too soap-opera like. I would appreciate any reviews, comments or suggestions for improving the story. Thank you all for reading through! Special thanks to <strong>**_Shivisdivis _****for her support:)****  
>-T<strong>


	3. Why?

**Hello, everyone! I am extremely sorry for the delay of an update but it's really difficult to keep up with that many things going on. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I had an idea for what it would look like while I was writing the second chapter but I got sick and stayed home and got the chance to review my thoughts a bit. It's mostly a little touchy but I think some of your questions regarding the plot may be answered (spoiler alert?). Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the follows and favorites, you guys make me want to cry from happinness, really. Another thanks to all readers, without you I would be lost. Any reviews would be much appreciated! Well, after my quite long rumbling, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<em><span>Why?<span>_

* * *

><p>After her proclamation, she started moving out of his grip. Zoro tensed in the thought of not being in physical contact with Nami, but his arms loosened allowing her to escape their tight embrace. They both felt the cold getting between them when their bodies drifted apart from one another. He reluctantly let go of her sitting himself in the booth he had previously been occupying. Nami followed suit, sitting herseld behind him but however keeping a 12 inch distance between herself and the green haired man beside her. He felt the urge to approach her but restrained himself from doing so.<p>

He took a sip from the beer positioned in front of him on the table. "What do you want to talk about?", he asked after leaving the bottle on the wooden surface of the table once again. He knew what he said was stupid but he never was a man of words.

Anger blossomed inside Nami once again. "Oh, I don't know, Zoro, how about the weather?", she sarcastically answered him. It was one of those situations that she just wanted to beat the crap out of him. So, she did. An aggressive blow to his chest was delivered by the sparky orange haired woman sitted beside him. Of course, there was no use, as Zoro hardly felt it. "Baka", she hissed showing her frustration and irritation.

"Hey, stop hitting me already, woman! Jeez!", he said starting to get angry as well. "You said we needed to talk, so talk already, dammnit! How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?". However, when he saw her watery eyes he sighed and took hold of her chin. "Look at me, Nami", he addressed her in a calm, even tone. He could see the ray of emotions that suffocated her through the look of her big brown eyes.

She had to admit he was right. He couldn't possibly know what she was thinking, but the fact that irritated her was that she expected him to explain himself when he saw her again, after all those years. She wouldn't admit something like that to him, of course. She directed her eyes toward his and could she the angst behind his look. Even his always present scowl had transformed into a worried grimace. She decided it was better to directly express what she wanted to hear from him in the first place.

"Why did you leave?", her voice cracked and she averted her gaze from him, pain being finally evident. He clenched his fist realizing his departure and himself were the source of her emotion, his knuckles turning white.

"I had to", he answered trying to catch her eyes one more time.

She shook her hand violently, while making the distance between them bigger. "That's not good enough, Zoro". She tried to get a hold of herself and continue with what she wanted to say. "We were best friends. You were the most important person for me back then and you just left. You left everything behing, Zoro, including me. And not only that; you never said goodbye. Was I not that important to you that I didn't even worth a goodbye? How do you think I felt when I realized you were gone? You were the one I counted on and trusted, more than my own family. Do you have any idea what was it like for me? So, sorry for telling this to you, but that answer of yours is not fucking enough."

She hadn't realized she had started crying until she saw the stains of her tears on the table. She turned to him, wanting to see his reaction to what she said. She was surprised upon seeing that he didn't look at her but instead focused on his clenched fists.

"Don't ever say that again", he said in a low growl that made her hairs stood. "Don't ever say something like that again, do you hear me?", he yelled at her and finally his dark eyes met with hers. He saw the hurt and regret that filled his existence at that moment. She seemed confused as to what he was refering to until he spoke again.

"Don't dare saying that you are not important to me ever again. How was I supposed to say goodbye to the one person that means the world to me even to the present day? Even if the circumstances allowed me to do so, do you think it would be easy for me letting you go?". The number of tears multiplied upon his words. "I had to go.", she heard him whisper. "Not because I wanted to. My mother's life depended on it. I couldn't risk her life just because I couldn't let you go. I was dragged out of town to a new one, because her life was in danger. I would never do that to you and deep inside, you know it.". His serious tone made her freeze in place. She just thought that he had left her, forgot about her and moved on. Turns out she was wrong.

"Zoro, I-", she started but got interrupted.

He sighed heavily. "I know you didn't know, Nami. You couldn't possibly have. And I don't blame you for your reaction. I would have acted similarly.", he said in such an understanding tone that made her heart melt. "I don't expect you to stop being angry with me or understand it, but this is the way things are. And please, don't cry. I once made a promise that I would never make or let anyone make you cry. Right now, I can't help feeling that I'm breaking this promise." His rough fingers gently wiped her tears off her face, lingering on her cheek. "Please?"

Nami sniffed and tried to regain her composure. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke. "Is your mother okay now?", she questioned him with concern filling her voice.

"That's why I'm back. The bastard promised that if we left town, he would leave her the fuck alone. Turns out he wasn't a man of his word.". She saw him tense and she couldn't help herself from gripping his hand. He looked up at her with a half smile on his face, but a pained expression nevertheless.

"What happened?", she dared to ask.

"My mother was murdered 3 days ago.", he stated trying to hide his emotions but without any success. Nami's eyes widened in horror and her hand covered her mouth in shock. A woman that she considered a second mother had died and it was all someone's fault. "He didn't keep his word, Nami. He broke the deal. I'm here to track that bastard down and make him pay.", she heard him say with an aura that forshadowed destruction. In some other case she would be scared by such a proclamation, but she sympathized deeply with Zoro. She wanted whoever was responsible for that event to suffer just like her childhood friend suffered all these years.

"Zoro", she said and waited for him to look at her once again. When he did, she proceeded "I-I'm so sorry". Tears flooded her eyes once more. She closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly, directing her arms circle around the back of his neck and her head land onto his shoulder. She sensed him hugging her back positioning his chin on her forehead.

"You couldn't have known", he whispers near her ear, his voice making her tremble. She distanced herself from him once again but kept close to him, their legs touching beside each other. "But, know that: there hasn't been a day I didn't think about returning, so I could be here with you again. I can see that things didn't turn out well for you either and I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side to face those problems together", he stated matter-of factly with guilt written all over his face. "But, I am here now", he assured her by giving her a wholehearted smile. He saw her tearing up again and got alarmed.

She gently squeezed his bicep assuring him it was nothing to worry about. She managed a smile. "These are tears of happinness, baka. Glad you're back".

He felt light-headed at that moment. Not only did he make up with Nami, finally getting over his guilts, but just her presence and reassurance of her friendship and support, giving him a second chance was enough to give him the much needed help and courage to deal with his enemies. He felt even more content when Nami put her head on his chest whispering "I really missed you, baka".

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it, folks. Phew! I will be waiting for your reviews and comments on the story and the progress of the plot. Please, it's really important for me to know your opinion and how I can make my story better. Special thanks to <strong>**_Shivisdivis once _****again for her reviews. Await the next chapter! Loving you all, guys :)**


	4. Haunting Memories

**Hello there, everyone! Whoo, it was such a stressful and difficult week, but I hope we are all good. I was so happy to see reviews, follows and favorites from new members and really, I wouldn't be here without your support. Maybe that was also a source of motivation for me to update a little bit earlier this time. I just wanted to inform you that the rating of the story will change from T to M, because of the introduction of adult themes (I am not going to spoil anything, but if anyone who doesn't want to go through with the story because of that aspect should know). I hope you like the plot, I was rather contradicted to whether to choose this or another alternative but I decided to risk it. I still do not own One Piece or any of the characters (sadly). Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <em><span>Haunted Memories<span>_

* * *

><p>"I don't want to leave from here", Nami said with a sigh. She clearly wasn't ready to go home just yet, but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. She had to go home, otherwise she'd get into trouble. Arlong was the last person you could call an overprotective guardian, but he was persistent on Nami spending the night at "home". She could not do much about it as she was still under aged and under his command.<p>

"Then, don't", Zoro replied simply, occasionally sipping at his beer. They both had relaxed in each other's company, but he had sensed Nami's tension when she mentioned her departure. He could clearly see that something was off with her connection to her stepfather. Before he was gone, Nami's mother, Bellemere, had been married to Arlong, one of the most famous businessman of the area. He had heard that after a while, her mother passed away and although he wanted to come back and be with her at such a difficult time, he couldn't because of his own mother's situation.

She sighed again and after that he heard her say, "I can't, Zoro. I have school tomorrow and Arlong insists that I am home after 10pm because of it. It's already late". She did not want to leave there, leave _him_ but she wasn't able to.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then", Zoro grumbled, clearly dissatisfied with her decision to depart.

"What do you mean tomorrow?", Nami asked puzzled.

"Well, genius, listen;", he said sarcastically to Nami. "I need a cover if I am to track that bastard down so no one suspects me. I mean, sure, it would be weird for me to return after 3 years, but it would be less suspicious if I appeared like I'm still interested in school and similar shit. I mean, come on what a 17 year old student would possibly be able to do?", he smirked evilly and she was sure she saw a glint in his eyes. However, she was not scared as any other person would, but, instead, his stubbornness and determination brought a smile to her lips.

"Sounds good to me, but even without the cover, you will screw up eventually, you moss for heads baka", she mocked him and although he growled to highlight his irritation to her statement, she could swear she saw a smile light up his features as well. "Well, I have to be going. See you tomorrow then, _classmate_". She showed him her tongue and turned to leave, but was stopped by a grip on her wrist that made her turn around and bump into him.

"First of all quit mocking me, witch", he stated sternly, no emotion showing, his dark eyes glued to hers. "Also, you might want to give me your cell number so I can contact you if I need anything or vice versa. We found each other, let's not get lost again, shan't we?". He was pleased to see her eyes brighten and reach for her purse. The one thing Zoro could not stand was wasting more time being without her.

Nami pulled a small piece of paper and a pen out of her bag and noted down her number. She passed him the note and turned to leave. She took a few steps until she turned back to him and addressed him. "Zoro?"

"Hmm?", he murmured.

"Try not to get it lost". She winked at him and crossed the distance from the booth they occupied to the door. She opened it and exited the bar leaving him behind.

Zoro stood in the booth alone, drowning down the remainders of his drink. A slight smile appeared on his face and he took a glance at the door across from him. "Witch", he whispered.

* * *

><p>Nami buttoned her woolen jacket up to the neck and started walking, confronting the cold she had escaped for some time. The rain had stopped, but it didn't have any real effect as the wind was powerful, messing up her orange locks. Despite the extreme weather conditions she was through, she made no effort to speed up as she knew what awaited her. She had to return to a place that felt strange and unfamiliar to her; a place she did not feel comfortable at; a place where her worst nightmare lived only a room away from hers.<p>

She tried to push all these thoughts away, but without success. She hated that guy's guts. Sure, he hadn't done anything to her. On the contrary, he always had been respectful and kind towards her. But, his attitude towards her did not matter. All that mattered is that he was the one responsible for her misery.

Arlong was the cause of her mother's death. Her mother, Bellemere, had been a beautiful woman with an even brighter personality. Nami's childhood was the best a kid could have, full of love. Her mother was there at all times and never abstained from showing her daughters her love for them in any possible way. The only downside was Bellemere did not have the financial power to support a 3 member family at some point. She had to lend money from close friends or banks and the agonizing nature of such actions started showing. She didn't sleep, eat and overworked herself to an extent that she became sick.

That when he showed up. Arlong was one of the most prestigious businessmen in town. His wealth was that great that could not be perceived by human imagination. Bellemere had met him at a charity event he attended and where Bellemere worked as a waitress. Upon the time Arlong set his eyes on her, he fell in love with the pink haired beauty. He tried to approach her, but she always told him that she had a family to take care of and settling down with a man was not in her future plans. Arlong was hurt but then, he found out about her debts. He offered to pay them off for her if she became his wife. Her mother, thinking that this marriage could benefit her daughters in any way, agreed to his terms and they got married.

However, in a marriage where love was one sided, someone was bound to suffer. Bellemere appreciated Arlong for what he had done but the fact she had to share a bed with a man she could not love was nerve-wracking and awful for her. He tried approaching her, but she was always closed in her shell. Nami started losing her mother. Bellemere started drinking so that reality could seem a little better in her eyes. Sure, she had her daughters, her ray of hope, but that did not mean she didn't feel miserable in a marriage devoid of love where she had to sacrifice her existence every day.

At some point, Arlong snapped. He was used to obtaining anything he wanted by using money and his failure to receive Bellemere's love was driving him insane. One day, when Bellemere was sitting in the kitchen all by herself drinking trying to wash away the feeling of self-loathing, he approached her. "You never loved me, did you? You only did that for money, you cruel, money loving whore!". Anger taking over him, he slapped her hard in the face and she fell on the floor. Nami and Nojiko heard their mother scream, but when they reached the room, an outraged Arlong told them to get the fuck out. Both of them, started crying, trying to reach her side, but were locked out by a furious man. They could hear him hitting her over and over again and by her muffled screams, they assumed something really bad was happening.

They decided to look through the peephole and what was before their eyes was unbearable. They saw her mother lying on the floor, barely conscious, and Arlong forcing himself on her. He pounded hard inside her and they saw her eyes water, her expression hurt beyond repair. "Please, stop", a barely audible sound escaped her lips and upon hearing it, both the girls snapped. The started kicking the door until it finally opened. By then Arlong had stopped what he was doing and started heading out with a blank expression decorating his face. He slammed the front door closed and left the small apartment.

The two girls immediately rushed to her side, throwing their hand around her neck and waist with tears rolling down their cheeks. "Shh, I'm okay, girls. Now, calm down, everything is okay. Let's go to bed now". Bellemere pulled herself up and took the girls to the room they shared. She put them in their beds and kissed their foreheads. They seemed to relax a bit but were still stiff. "Can you do me guys a favor?", she silently spoke. Instantly, they nodded their heads with eagerness. "I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep. Just don't think about what happened. Can you do that?", she asked. Nami and Nojiko followed suit and closed their eyes. "I'm sorry. You are everything to me and you can't imagine how much I love you", she whispered and closed the door to their room. The girls fell asleep not long after that.

The next day, they were awakened by the sun rays getting through the window. They quickly rushed outside looking for Bellemere around the house. After a while they spotted her. Their mother lay on the bathroom floor unconscious with a bottle of whiskey and another half filled with pills beside her. Shocked at first, they tried to wake her up but without any success and both the girls wailed heavily. Getting over the initial surprise and hurt, they called 911 with the hope of saving her. Unfortunately, such a thing did not happen.

Nothing could make the situation worse for Nami. First, she lost her best friend, which hurt her deeply but just when she started getting over this event, her mother left her, too. It was unbearable for a 14 year old to deal with. At that moment, she just wanted to die. However, when they found out that Arlong was set as their legal guardian rage filled her insides. She hated him so much that she couldn't give him the satisfaction of dying as well. She would live to get her revenge on him, whatever it took her to achieve such a goal. He had to pay for all the pain that caused to her mother, to her sister and herself.

She tried to take hold of the tears that were staining her cheeks, but it was no use. Her puffy eyes blurred her vision, but she did not care. She reminded herself why she had to survive, why she had to get her revenge on him, why she needed to make him pay. Without realizing it, she had reached her destination. She calmed herself down despite the fact she was on the verge of screaming. She opened the door to her house and was greeted with a smiling Arlong and she was even more infuriated. "Well, look who's here. Welcome home, Nami".

**So, I hope it's not too dark. Please, leave your reviews so I can know if I should continue on this path of writing or reform it a bit. Special thanks to ****_Shivisdivis, demoiselle-irrealiste _****and ****_valentina14 _****for their reviews and support! I love you all, guys!  
>-T<strong>


	5. Vicious Cycle

**A/N**

**So hello, again. I have no excuses for delaying this chapter for so long, but assignments and homework have been suffocating me for weeks. I want to continue the story I have in mind, but the lack of follows, comments and reviews from you is not that encouraging. Anyway, for the sake of the ones actually attached to the story, who I thank wholeheartedly, show must go one. So, here we go. Enjoy! [Since the rating changed, I am not really sure who of you are able to view the story anymore but it's okay]. Still not owning One Piece ****:(****Warning: Contains harsh language and violent events.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <span><em>Vicious Cycle<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, look who's here. Welcome home, Nami."<p>

He was sitting at the couch comfortably, glass of some cheap brand sake in his hand, drowning down his sorrows as he usually did. She did not utter a word to him. Instead, headed towards her room, closing the door behind her. She was in no state to deal with Arlong at that point and she preferred to avoid any interaction with him for as long as possible. She dropped her bag next to the desk occupying most of the space in the small room and moved to her bed. She lay down, closing her eyes, trying to get rid of the emotions the memories had once again created.

However, she was just not lucky. There was a knock on her door which was followed by Arlong's entrance. He stood at the door, keeping his distance from the orange haired girl, who did not even bother opening her eyes. "What do you want?", she sighed and addressed him in a frustrated and aggressive manner.

"Now, that attitude is rather rude, don't you agree?", he replied in a saddened manner. Anyone else would consider the man hurt by Nami's antics, but she knew better than to fall for the image he tried to show. Behind his fake expression and planned actions, she could see the gleam in his eyes. A gleam that showed the hidden sarcasm and his desire to just get on her nerves.

"Whatever, leave me the fuck alone.", she said, bored to deal with him at the moment. She hid her face under the pillow in an attempt to force him leave. "I am really sleepy, my homework is done and if you don't mind, sleep is one of my priorities unlike meaningless and petty conversations with you.", she bitterly answered to him, her words muffled by the pillow.

Arlong tried to control himself, but the alcohol he had earlier consumed together with Nami's behavior did not help much. Suddenly, he let out a dark and bitter chuckle, which made her shiver. "Listen, _honey_. I am not in the mood to have to deal with such a bitch like you, either, but at least I am trying to. Like it or not, I am still your guardian since your mother had to go and die.", he sarcastically said. Before Nami could tell him to go to hell, he interrupted her; "And don't you dare start saying all that bunch of crap you usually say. I just want to know why you are late. If you are to live in my house, you are obligated to follow my rules, otherwise there will be consequences.".

She rose from the bed, fuming with rage, her fists clenched and her blood boiling. "First of all, you may be the one responsible for me, but don't you fucking think that you can order me around. I am not gonna tolerate this bullshit from a drunkard like yourself, got it? And don't you dare even pronounce Bellemere's name ever again. You are the one responsible for what happened to her and we both know it. You can lie all you want to yourself, but we both know the truth Arlong. We know what you did. Do you feel proud of yourself, huh? Do you feel comfortable sleeping at night? I wouldn't, you sadistic bastard. So, the fuck with your rules and everything. You are in no place to talk at all."

"Shut your dirty mouth, already.". He smirked. But what should someone expect from the daughter of a slut?". He smiled evilly, knowing how to push her buttons. His drunken state was responsible for all of these pend up emotions of rage, but still, this had little to do with what he did next.

Nami's eyes stung from the newly developed tears of rage. She dived forward to slap him on the face. "You son of a bitch!". However, Arlong grabbed her wrist and threw her in the corner of the small room, head first.

Nami gasped at the sudden impact with the wall and pain filled her being. She tried to regain her composure and stand up again, however, Arlong was in front of her in an instant shoving her back down. She screamed when she fell backwards, her back throbbing with pain.

"Now, now, honey. What kind of behavior is that? Ah, just like your mother. Doing and saying whatever the hell you feel like, but never willing to face the consequences, are you?". He reached her chins, his fingers touching her flesh. She felt sick to her stomach at the contacted and pulled back, disgusted.

"Get the hell out of here!", she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Do not even dare come near me or touch me ever again!"

"Or else what? What are you going to do? Call the police. Well, that could be interesting now. Who would they believe, huh? A grown-up or a teenager girl full of hormones and rebellious intuitions towards her 'family'?", he laughed evilly once again. The most terrifying thing was that he was right.

He trapped Nami into a corner and whispered in her ear, making chills run through her spine. "Now, I am willing to forgive you, Nami, because I considerate of all the psychological drama you have gone through because of your mother's sucide."

She laughed bitterly. "And how could I earn your forgiveness?", she asked, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Well, you are presentable. You could pay off your mother's debt to me by offering some kind of entertainment, couldn't you now Nami?". Cold sweat started dousing her. She tried to push him off, but even in that drunken state, he still was more powerful than her. Tears increased in number when she felt him kissing her neck and pushing his body towards hers. She let out a desperate scream and fought to release herself from his grip, but he wouldn't back off.

Having accepted her fate, Nami stood as still as possible. His hands were all over her groping her and grabbing leaving marks on her arms and legs. At the last moment, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a vase located on her desk. Since Arlong was preoccupied with tending to his needs, she grabbed it with her free hand and smashed it to his head. His grip faltered and he fell down on the ground unconscious.

She was dead in her tracks for some moments until she realized he would not be waking up soon. She grabbed her bag and jacket and rushed out of the suffocating apartment. She started roaming in the cold, unable to process the whole event. She was on the verge of being hurt by the same man her mother had. Up until today, she was positive there was not any way to hate this person more than she already had. Obviously, she had to be proved wrong as if her life was not already shitty enough for her to cope with. The tears kept on rolling down her cheeks, but it was true the chilly wind did make her head clear a bit.

* * *

><p>She had been waking for what seemed like hours before she realized she had nowhere to go now. What was she supposed to do? She had no money, no home, nothing anymore. And one thing was for sure. She couldn't return to that place, ever. She did not want to be near this man ever again. She would find a way to take her revenge of him from a distance because she felt weak and in danger around him. No matter what, she could not go back.<p>

After the initial shock had subsided a bit, she remembered she had something, or rather someone. She had Zoro. But after all this time away from him could she trust him completely? How was she sure he would not leave her again? She debated on whether it would be a good idea to contact him and ask for his help or not. Sure, she would do anything for him if that was the case, but would he be willing to?

Some time passed and she still had not decided. Then, their encounter made its way back to her mind. _"I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side to face those problems together", he stated matter-of-factly with guilt written all over his face. "But, I am here now". _

She smiled slightly at the memory of his statement and finally, she started dialing his number. It was around 3 o' clock in the morning now and she was afraid he would be sleeping and not hear his phone ringing or that he would simply would not answer deciding to sleep instead of having to deal with an annoying friend of his at this time. Her anxiety reached dangerous levels until he replied. "Hello?", his gruff and slightly annoyed voice echoed in her ears.

She let out an amused chuckle realizing that he had not changed at all. Naps were a habit of his, which when disturbed, would have a negative effect on the green-haired's mood. He would get so irritated and his voice would turn hoarse by the sleepiness and hatefulness that characterized him at that time. "Hey. Did I wake you?".

"What do you want, witch?", he stretched out the last word just to get on her nerves for disrupting his sleeping pattern.

Suddenly, Nami remembered the reason she had called him. She swallowed the lump formed in her throat trying to remain calm and show no emotion. Her trembling voice not allowing her to do so. "I-Is there any chance we can meet…Like-like right now?"

Hearing her like that made him worry. He started putting on his discarded clothes all the while talking to her. "Sure, where do you wanna meet? I can pick you up from your house and we can either hang out there, my place or anywhere else you want." He reached for his keys and jacket, closed the door behind him and headed to his car.

"I-I' not actually at home.". That statement alone made him frustrated and terrified. He could make out from the tremble of her voice that something had gone very wrong in these hours they spent apart.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now.". His statement was also validated by the sound of the car's engine. He started speeding up, desperate to find her before something else happened. She could not bear the thought of Nami being alone at such hour.

"Intersection of 79th and 4th. Please, hurry.". That's when he snapped. He could hear Nami's sniffing over the phone indicating that she was crying. The car could be missed if someone happened to stand on the street and blink even once. He was so afraid of her well-being that he could not forgive his poor directional skills for not making it there on time.

"Nami, listen to me. Don't hung up the phone. I'll be there in a minute, but keep talking to me. I need to make sure that you're safe and nothing funny happens, okay?". He heard her mutter a weak okay to his demand and his heart was breaking little by little. He could not stand seeing her like this.

His focus was on the road when he spotted a mikan head sitting on the pavement. He stopped in front of Nami and let her get inside. They hung up their phones and he was surprised when she hugged him, sobbing and tears rolling down her cheeks, staining his clothes. He hugged her back, trying to soothe her. He could sense that something was terribly wrong and he had to find out what that was. He stroke her back in an act of consoling her. "Shh, I am here now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for now. Hope you liked it and the path the plot follows. Please review or sent me a PM so I can know your opinions and improve the story based on your suggestions and critics. Again, a big thanks to <em>Shivisdivis<em> for the support. Await the next chapter soon enough as Christmas holidays are on the way. Kisses ****:) ****  
>-T<strong>


	6. The Ugly Truth

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Christmas break has finally arrived and I am so happy that I will finally have some time to work on this story. Although I tried to update as frequently as I could, it may have not been enough for some of you. I will probably post 2 chapters during the holidays but since midterms are also on the way I cannot really guarantee much at this point. I noticed some typos in the last chapter and I will correct them as soon as possible. Writing stuff on a mobile phone is not convenient at all. Anyway, here is the new chapter which I hope you like. I want to thank some people for their reviews, they really helped me and motivated me as well. Special thanks to:**

**_Shivisdivis – _****you have been supporting me since the beginning and I'm really grateful for that. I am also really glad you enjoy the story and leave reviews and comments frequently.**

**_valentina14 – _****I am so happy you liked the story! I also took into consideration the suggestions you made about the format of the text. Thanks a lot because being a new writer on Fanfiction I really get confused at how some things work.**

**_Open-Book127 – _****thank you for your comments, I am glad you think of my story as a good one and I will try to keep up the good work.**

**There were also some anonymous reviews but I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading the story. It's extra nice when you find the chance to review as well but all of you readers are the reason I have not given up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em><span>The Ugly Truth<span>_

* * *

><p>"Shh, I am here now."<p>

Even the sound of his deep voice helped her calmed down a bit. The feeling of his hands around her soothed her aching heart, making her feel safe at that moment. The trembling and sobs finally subsided and she was able to regulate her breathing. His body heat allowed her to relax and warmed her being

She finally pulled back from their embrace and looked him in the eye. Even though he gave the impression that he was calm and ready to deal with any situation, the fear and worry that filled his existence were evident in his dark orbs. She could make out the uneasiness as to how to deal with the situation. Having a girl crying her eyes out in his car was definitely not Zoro's ideal night and she felt that more grateful that he was there.

She was reminded of where she was by the cold wind and moved to close the passenger's seat she had left open when storming in the car. She leaned on the closed door of the car and faced him. She could not help but feel embarrassed in front of him so she averted her gaze quickly.

"Um, where to?" he asked hesitantly, not really sure how to deal with the awkward moment he was experiencing. He was clearly concerned for Nami. He had not seen her in a similar situation ever before. While he wanted to just help her calm down and put a smile on her face again, he was pissed with himself. He had made a promise; he would never make or let anyone make her cry and right now, he could not fulfill it for the second time today. However, his awkwardness and inexperience in dealing with girls was certainly a drawback here.

"I-I haven't thought about that." she openly admitted. She turned her gaze on her fingers, unable to look him in the eyes. A little blush crept at her cheeks and he could not help thinking that at that moment, she actually looked quite cute. His train of thought was interrupted momentarily when she spoke again. "I mean, I did not think about that. But…um, I needed someone to talk to. I still do. And not just anyone. I need you, Zoro."

Despite the state she was in, her voice faltering and everything, he took notice of the seriousness behind her words. Although her tears had stopped, he could tell by their puffiness she must had been crying for quite long. He wanted to do something to just eliminate the fear he was sure she felt, but just could not decide what would be suitable.

"Well, since it is late, I doubt there will be many places open. Do you mind if we went to my place instead?" Although what he said was completely logical, he could not shake the feeling that it might have made her feel uneasy. However, he was surprised to hear her answer.

"Sure."

She was also a little surprised with herself. The word came out naturally without her even thinking about it. After such an incident, another girl might be frightened to step into a man's house for months. But she knew she could trust Zoro to help her. He had ensured her he was there for her. But, even without this declaration, she just felt safe when she was with him. For some reason, he was the only one with whom she felt content.

* * *

><p>Without neither of them realizing, they had reached their destination. Zoro parked the car in front of a 3-store building. They got out of the car and headed for the main entrance with Zoro struggling to find his keys inside the pocket of his jeans. When he finally did, the door opened with a squeak indicating that the structure they were to step inside was quite old. They headed for the stairs since the elevator was out of order.<p>

"It's on the third floor." he instructed as they started going up. They walked in silence for some seconds until Nami decided to speak.

"You know, when we were still children, I remember you being hopelessly directionally-challenged. It is very surprising that you managed to get us here in such little time." she mocked him gaining a growl from the green-haired man. This made a grin appear on her face. She was grateful that despite their separation for so long, some things remained the same.

Zoro knew she was at a vulnerable place, so he suppressed his anger and just let out a growl. It was really annoying he got mocked because of his directional skills as a kid and he did not want history to repeat itself. Deep down he knew her statement was accurate. He actually spent 15 minutes to return home when the building was actually located 3 minutes away from where he had found Nami. Of course, he would not admit that to the orange-haired woman beside him.

After a couple of minutes in the poorly lit hallways and staircase of the building, they finally reached an apartment. Zoro opened the wide wooden door in front of them and let Nami in. The apartment was without a doubt occupied by a male resident. There was a small kitchen with a table and two chairs on the right. She could see a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink and she subconsciously showed her disgust at the image with a 'tsk'. Across from the spot she stood, she could make out two leather couches, a coffee table and a TV set. On her left, there were three doors. One of them was the bathroom as Zoro explained. Beside the bathroom door, on her right, was his bedroom. Before she had the chance to ask about the other room, Zoro interrupted her.

"Um, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I am okay for now. Let's just sit over there." she said pointing at the sofas in front of them. She started walking towards them with Zoro following. She sat at the corner of the one with him on the other side of the sofa.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" he guessed that it would be better to cut to the chase than just waste time.

"Well, for you to understand exactly what happened I need to tell you some things about-about my mother". He could see she struggled as her she gripped the edge of the couch so hard her knuckles turned white. He could make out the glistening of her eyes and he was confident it was something difficult for her to talk about. He felt the urge to reach for her hand, but he restrained himself. He listened carefully as she told him the whole story and was shocked with what he was hearing.

He knew what it was like to lose your mother. He had lost his mother recently, but he never could have guessed what she went through. It was a whole different thing to have to live with the murderer of your own parent. He could not hold back anymore and he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently to reassure that he was sorry for what she had to go through. She smiled weakly at him as she knew he was not a man of words and moved closer to him.

"I'm really sorry I was not there for you then, Nami. I really am". She looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She squeezed his hand in return to show him that she understood and he did not have to apologize.

"That's not why I wanted you to hear this. What I told you has to do with what happened today. Zoro...I was furious with Arlong because he was talking shit about Bellemere". Tears had started staining her cheeks one more. "But it's not only that. He-he got mad with me and he-he…" she could not finish what she was saying. Sobs began disturbing the ominus silence of the room. He sensed her tense up as the grip she had on his hand became deadly.

He brought her closer to him and he hugged her tightly. Her face found its way to his chest and he could tell his T-shirt was getting wet by her tears. He put on of his hands behind her head and the other around her waist. He could tell she needed this physical support he offered her to move on. Nami responding by encircling his waist with both her arms.

Her voice was only a whisper now, meant only for his ears. As if she was afraid someone else might hear if she confessed what had happened out loud. Or maybe she thought that as long as she did not blurt it out, it would not be true, just a product of her imagination. Gathering all the courage she had left, she just let it out between sobs.

"He-he tried to rape me, Zoro."

Her confession was followed by waves of fresh tears and a frozen Zoro. He wanted to believe his ears had deceived him. He really wanted to. But he could not. His blood was boiling with rage towards the man who had hurt the only person that meant the world to him. He was suddenly trembling and could not get a hold of himself.

"Nami…I swear I am going to kill that son of a bitch."

Nobody was allowed to mess with his friends. He tried to get up to leave and hunt that bastard down, but without notice, a blow made contact with his head. He was dumbfounded, he did not see that coming.

"What the hell was that for, witch?" he tried to control himself, but did not succeed this time. He could not find a reason behind this action of hers and he was slightly irritated that she decided to hit him in a time like this.

"BAKA! You don't get it, do you? Arlong is not the person you need to take care of at the moment" she said clearly mad at the person in front of him. He became aware of what she was saying at last and he was so embarrassed of himself. Just when she needed him most, he was ready to abandon Nami all over again. Although it would be done for her sake, he realized that was not that urgent now. He took her in his arms again and told her softly "I know, I'm sorry. I was just" he sighed "You know I just can't stand the idea that he would do something like this to you of all people. I mean, sure, you can be a cunning, manipulative bitch at times, but you are a kind person, Nami. You have a good heart. And I just can't accept what he did. I want to hunt this motherfucker down and make him pay for all the trouble he has caused you. I was blinded by my rage, that's all. But you're right. I said to you I would be here for you and here I am."

He pulled back a bit and looked at her. _Damn, I hate seeing her like that._ He took her face in his hands and slowly brushed away her tears. Warmth filled her at the lightest touch of his hands on her skin. "Damn it, Nami. I know it's hard but that's not the girl I remember. Come on, go on about that huge debt I own you and how it is actually existent. I mean who would charge me a thousand Berri or so for money I borrowed but paid back immediately?" he grinned at their childhood memory and actually managed to make her features brighten up a bit.

"Well, I had warned you that if you borrowed money, you had to repay me triple the amount but being the idiot you are, you forgot about it didn't you now, Zoro? Maybe it was the fact you had a thing for rice balls after all and you could not resist them."

"Urgh, but the store had just closed so I didn't use the money!"

"A deal is a deal, you brute. And you are a man that keeps his promises, aren't you Zoro-kun?" she smiled evilly knowing this was a weak spot of his.

"Why, you little-"he breathed in a large volume of air before he said something he would regret. He seriously could not understand Nami in the slightest. She had that habit of changing from a wailing, innocent girl to the most evil witch world has ever created. He could not help but grin at the thought. She was a hell of a challenge but he could not imagine how it would be without her. With a glance at the clock, he turned to her.

"It's getting late and after what you've been through today, I think we should call it a night. You have to rest; otherwise, you will be nagging at me that I am responsible for your lack of sleep or something."

"Well, you're right. God, I thought I would never agree on a thing with a low-witted moron as yourself. Next thing I know, pigs will fly. Anyway" she became a little hesitant "there's a hotel not that far from here. Think you can drive me?"

"Don't be stupid. You are staying here."

She was sincerely relieved by what he said. She could not picture herself alone in a cold hotel room right now. She smiled at him and said "Right. Where will I be sleeping then?"

"You can have my room. I will sleep on the couch."

She was glad Zoro was giving her space, but at the same time she felt a little disappointed. She could not tell why, but she had a suspicion. A suspicion which better not be true. Then, she recalled her arrival at the place "Wait, isn't there another room here?" she pointed at the door on the left of the bathroom she had spotted earlier.

"Well, let's just say I cannot sleep in there." She did not push the subject further assuming it was maybe a room where he stored things and did not have a bed in it. "Come on, I will take you where you will be sleeping." she followed suit and they entered Zoro's bedroom.

* * *

><p>The room was quite big but did not have many furniture in it. There was a double bed in the middle with dark green sheets. Next to it, there was a nightstand where the charger for his phone. There was also a wardrobe across from the door although most of his clothes lay scattered on the floor. "You sure are messy" she commented gaining a glare from him. He started picking up the various t-shirts and trousers from the floor in embarrassment. The thing that got her attention immediately was a mirror. She never could have guessed that Zoro paid attention on the way he looked and she giggled at the thought of Zoro being in front of the mirror checking himself out.<p>

"Jeez, what got into you all of a sudden?" he inquired. It was surreal that moments ago Nami was on the verge of a break down and now she was giggling.

"Oh, just shut it, will you?" she answered. She could also see various weights around the room. Sure, she had noticed that he had a well-toned body. She could tell by the way the shirts he wore clung to his muscles. There were also some women back at the bar that were looking at him like he was a piece of meat and that did not necessarily had to do with his figure alone. He was a handsome man, she had to admit and back there she had felt a little irritated by their gazes. She did not like where her thoughts headed so she just pushed them out of her head.

"So, here's the bed." he interrupted her train of thought. "Do you think you need any more blankets? It's kind of chilly today, even with the heating on."

"No, I think it will be fine. Um, Zoro? Mind lending me some pajamas to sleep in? I doubt the jeans I am wearing will be comfortable enough for me to sleep in."

"Um…" he suddenly became embarrassed and even blushed a little. "actually, I don't have any. I-I usually sleep in a pair of sweatpants alone." It felt weird to confess something like that to Nami which was highly illogical. "But, maybe, would you want a t-shirt or something like that to-to…you know." He wanted to punch himself in the face. He should not be that embarrassed. However, thinking of Nami sleeping in his clothes was something that sent goose bumps all over his body. He was a man that could restrain his body and thoughts on all occasions except for when he was with her.

"Sure. Do you happen to have any shorts as well?"

"Of course not. Only women wear shorts."

"Fine, then I will have to find something on my own. Jeez, thanks for the help, moss-head" she said sarcastically. Still, when he fumed because of the nickname, she could not help but smirk. "Ah, found it."

It was a black garment that seemed like shorts in Nami's eyes. _Well, that should do._

"Um, are you sure you want to wear these?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" she could not understand what was wrong with that.

"Well… that's my-my underwear actually." Zoro had turned the color of a tomato and she started laughing loudly. "Keep it down, will you? And what's so damn funny about it?"

"Don't be such a prude. They are washed, right?" his growl was a good enough answer for her. Even Zoro could not be that much of a pig. "Then, I do not see the problem. Now, get out."

In an instant, he was pushed out of the room violently. The slam of the door was a remainder of what a crazy friend he had. He smirked and went to lie down on the couch. He took off his leather jacket, t-shirt and boots and pulled a blanket over his body. It was slightly uncomfortable but he did not mind much.

* * *

><p>He started drifting off when a punch to his head awoke him. He did not have to guess who his assaulter was.<p>

"What the hell, Nami?" he shouted clearly mad at the orange-haired girl.

"Come with me." It was not a question but a demand. She just had to order him around even in his own house, didn't she? He sighed and followed Nami to his bedroom.

"Well, what is it now?" he asked slightly sleepy.

"Lie down, moron." he was surprised at what he heard. "It's your bed. I cannot let you sleep on the couch. That thing must be a back killer. I can tell just by looking at it." He was ready to object when he noticed her expression. "I-I will not be able to sleep. I feel reassured when you are there." she gave him a faint smile. He sighed. There was not much he could do about it.

"Are you sure?" he asked as if she would change her mind. When she nodded, he could tell she did not feel uncomfortable with him in the same bed as her so he obliged. He went to get under the covers but she stopped him.

"Just to be clear. This is my side" she pointed to the left "and this is yours. I do not want you trying anything funny. If you do, I'll make sure your debt is as big as your stupidity." He growled irritated at both the things he was saying.

"As if. Besides, you are the one that dragged me in here, so maybe I should be concerned about my own safety." he smirked and Nami's face twitched. The blow he received moments later was expected.

"Ow. You sure are tiresome, you know that?" she did not have the time to answer "but, come on, let's sleep. I think you need it." Just when she was ready to turn around, he felt Zoro move. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight, witch."

She remained still for a moment. She would never expect such an action from Zoro. She smiled to herself and turned around to get into bed. Although it was a gentle kiss on the forehead, she could not get rid of the goose bumps all over her body. When she was under the covers, she said "Goodnight, baka." She closed her eyes but his voice had her attention again.

"Oh, and Nami? Green suits you."

Zoro was likely referring to the shirt she had chosen to wear which was a shade of light green. She felt her cheeks burn, and she recalled what she was wearing at that moment. The t-shirt was baggy on her except from the place her chest was located where it was a little tighter. The "shorts" she had put on did not cling to her body but were rather loose. They were, however, hidden due to the length of the shirt.

But she could not help feeling this was not only about the clothes. "You think so?" she answered and heard him chuckle. After that, she was lulled to sleep.

**Well, that was a big chapter. I had been stuck on it for days! I hope you liked it, it was fun writing. The next chapter will probably be up after New Year's and it will lack the drama these past chapters possessed (it's Christmas time after all!). Feel free to comment, follow and favor this story. Happy holidays to all of you!**

**-T**


	7. Wait, what?

**Α****/****Ν**

**Hello, there guys! I hope you all have a wonderful new year (belated, I know but the thought counts, right?). Anyway, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and follows. And –drums, please – I am very glad to announce that the story has had more than a thousand views, you make me so happy! Other than that, here is the new chapter. Some of you commented that the fanfic is kind of dark so this part will actually work as a sort of comic relief. Special thanks to Shivisdivis once again! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<span><em> Wait, what?<em>

* * *

><p>Zoro was awaken by the rays of light creeping in through the window. He was ready to turn around and go to sleep again when he felt a hot breath against his skin. He reluctantly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his spunky friend, Nami. Her hot breath fanned his neck and he realized that they were in fact, tangled together. His eyes opened widely illustrating his surprise. He had his arms wrapped around her petite figure and she had her face buried in the crook of his neck. One palm gently touched his bare chest and her foot was awkwardly lying on top of his whereas his face was buried in her hair. Her chest made contact with his abdomen, silk flesh against hard rock abs.<p>

Although he found the situation rather problematic at this point, he could not find the will to move away from her. He actually was very comfortable and the heat her body radiated was very comforting. He closed his eyes again and inhaled her scent. He was not quite sure how as he was positive her house did not have a garden, but she smelled of tangerines and something spicy. He let out a content sigh and tried to sleep again, but at that moment it dawned on him.

He had to take care of one little problem most man had to face every morning and her presence did not help the situation. He cautiously detangled himself from Nami, surprisingly in a very serene matter. When he left the bed, he could see Nami make a face and cover herself tightly with the blanket. He smiled understanding he was not the only one who appreciated the heat provided by the other occupant of the bed.

* * *

><p>After some time, the orange-haired girl was up. At some point during her slumber, she started shivering because of the cold and now she was freezing. She opened her eye lids only to be confronted by the bright side of the room. At first, she was a little disorientated as she had not realized where she was. After the events from last night came back to her, she realized she was in fact in Zoro's room. She stayed at the bed for a little while, feeling like she deserved a lazy morning.<p>

She made her way to the door and when she opened it she was greeted with the sight of the moss head moron in the kitchen. He looked up at her and chuckled. She supposed it was because of her morning her and generally appearance. She acted as though she could not care less but a part of her was embarrassed that he made fun of her appearance. "Oh, shut it already."

"Grumpy, aren't we? You know you should be thankful I did not wake you up and let you sleep in." She just shrugged it off and reached the coffeemaker, desperate for a cup of the hot liquid that would turn her to a human being again. "Cups are in the cupboard above your head."

She thanked him with a nod and took out a cup. She filled it with a considerate amount of the substance and took a big gulp. She sighed enjoying the beverage when she realized "Wait? Isn't it Thursday today?" he nodded and it gain him a punch in the head.

"What was that for?" he said angrily rubbing his head.

"Don't we have school, idiot? Damn it, I am going to kill you, Zoro."

"Do you think it would be wise to go to school with 2 hours of sleep? Come on, have a break. You have to relax once in a while." he leaned back, his back touching the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had put on a white T-shirt and she could tell he was sleepy as well.

She sighed and said "I guess you're right. God knows how I would be now if I had been to school."

"I don't need to be God to know that you would be a wreck." that gained him another punch but this time on his bicep. He could make out a slight smile and he swore he heard a muffled 'jerk' being said. He decided to interrupt her train of though. "I will head to the market to grab something to eat. Turns out the fridge was empty." he mumbled something about an idiot, but being in the process of waking up she did not pay much attention. "Need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm just going to relax and watch some TV maybe. And I am hungry, so hurry."

His scowl deepened even more if it was possible. 'Witch', he thought and made his way to the door and left. Nami just lay back and enjoyed her coffee until thoughts started to pop up in her mind like a swarm of bees. She knew she could rely on Zoro, he was her friend. But she started having doubts about the idiot and that had to do a lot not only with his changed appearance.

She preferred not to think about that. Every time she would as much as glance to his body, she felt her cheeks redden and her heart skip a bit. He sure had grown more muscular over the years and she could not help but daydream about being held inside his embrace again. Of course, she had self-control so she did not show it but her mind kept torturing her. And he was indeed very handsome. Although his aqua green hair that made him resemble moss might look really weird to people, she had been accustomed to it and thought of it as one of the aspects that made him special. It also made a nice contrast with his tanned skin and dark eyes which scared people in combination with his scowl. But when they were in one another's company, his scowl turned into a smile and she could see his eyes beam with something she could not quite place, but that brought a thought to her lips.

And now she wanted to slap herself in the face. She could not think like that. Zoro was her friend, the one person she really trusted. She could not afford to lose him because of this nuisance. Maybe all these thoughts came to the surface because of his sudden reappearance and it was just a reaction to how much she had missed him, a mere delusion of her mind.

She sighed and she decided a cold shower was just what she needed to push away the inner conflict with herself. She made her way to the bathroom and entered through the door. She was happy to notice that there were both a bathtub and a shower. Although she was a very practical person, Nami usually made her baths long as she considered it a type of escaping. She filled the tub with steaming water and stripped out of her clothes, or rather Zoro's clothes. Now, that she was alone in the house, she had the freedom of blushing deeply.

She sank inside the bathtub and let out a content sigh. The hot water helped her muscles relax and relieved her from last night's stress a lot. She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. After some time, she was not sure how long she had been there until she heard the door squeak when opening.

* * *

><p>She panicked as she had not heard the front door of the house unlock or Zoro search for her (maybe he was really dim to realize that she was taking a bath). She was even more shocked when instead of short green hair she was met with the sight of long blue curls and a familiar face.<p>

"VIVI? NANI?" (A/N: Nani is Japanese for what) she asked the intruder that was no other than her old friend, Nefertari Vivi.

"Nami? What are you doing here? And why are you in the bathtub?" the girl was utterly confused. She was sleepy, Nami could tell by her tone and sound of her voice. Her suspicions were confirmed when she took a better look at the girl in front of her. Vivi's blue hair was tangled and all over the place and her eyes were still trying to adjust to the light.

But she was even more surprised when she noticed what Vivi was wearing. A baggy white T-shirt hung loosely on her body. She was not as voluptuous as a certain orange-haired girl and so this shirt was not that tight around the area of her chest. It actually resembled of a very old and strange nightgown. However, what was strange was the fact that her friend did not have any pants on! She was in reality as she had just got out of someone's bed and Nami became infuriated at the thought as they currently stood in Zoro's apartment.

"I-I spent the night…here." she finally managed to say. She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. She could tell her friend was puzzled by the facial expression she gave her. But she was also very confused. Why was Vivi here? "What are you doing here?"

"Um, remember about this guy I've been telling you about?" Nami nodded she understood and let her continue "well, he finally asked me out. I wanted to tell you" she looked really apologetic "but I don't know, things happened very quickly and to tell you the truth it was nice keeping it to myself" she saw Vivi smile to herself and she smiled as well. Seeing her friend happy warmed her heart.

"It's okay. I may have done the same if I were you." she said. Knowing Vivi, she would feel guilty about it so she tried to reassure her that everything was fine. But then it dawned to her. "But, what about him?"

"We've been dating for about two months now." Nami was shocked that she hadn't had any clue but it was okay as long as Vivi was happy. She smiled at her again to show that she was glad that she was happy. But then she noticed a frown appear on her face. "And, um, I spend the night yesterday. This…this is actually his place."

Nami froze in place. Zoro's apartment. Vivi's boyfriend. Could it-could it be that Zoro was her boyfriend? And then, everything that occurred last night. _Oh, god. Oh, dear god._ She started sweating and then she realized she was naked taking a bath in the apartment of her best friend's boyfriend while she was there.

But how come Zoro came to sleep beside her? Had Vivi fallen asleep and then he got the chance and came to her? Oh, this situation was ugly. She had a sickening feeling to her stomach and she felt awful. If Zoro was Vivi's man and she was her best friend how could she explain the whole situation to her?

"And, um, where is he now?" Nami asked hesitantly. Her answer depended on that. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe there was a simple explanation behind all of this.

"When I woke up, he was not with me. And knowing him, he most likely went out to grab something to eat." The sickening emotion was more acute now than ever. What had she done? What had Zoro done? She wanted to scream and just escape this weird situation but she was could not. She had to give an explanation to her friend about why she was here in the first place, but the number one reason she could not leave right then and there was because she could not move. She had all this range of feelings flowing inside of her that she could not take a step.

"But, Nami, really. What are you doing here?" she looked very anxious to hear her answer. Nami knew Vivi was not stupid. She was her friend after all. She knew Vivi had realized that her presence there could only mean one thing: some weird relationship between Nami and her boyfriend.

Vivi went to move outside, but a hand touched her shoulder. She looked at Nami who had abandoned the warmth of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel, clothes in hand. "Look, I will explain everything, just let me get dressed." she gave a slight smile at the worried girl in front of her and she was glad when she received one back.

"Okay. I'll wait in the living room."

With that Nami left the room and headed for the bedroom. She found her clothes and put them one in an instant and dried her hair with the use of the towel she had. She looked herself in the mirror and put on her shoes and went back out. She knew it would be difficult to tell her the whole story, but she owed that to her friend. She approached Vivi and sat beside her on the sofa. Just when she looked back at Vivi and was ready to open her mouth to speak, the front door opened with a thud.

* * *

><p>Zoro emerged with a bag of food in hand. He headed for the kitchen to leave it in there without having noticed the girls sitting in the living room. Before he knew it, a mikan haired woman started attacking him. He growled and tried to push her off without hurting her.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed in her face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! STUPID MOSS HEAD, HOW COULD YOU? YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! URGH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" she shouted while punching and hitting him. He started going back until he tripped and he found himself on the floor with Nami on top of him beating the hell out of him. He grabbed her wrists before she managed to punch him again.

"What is your problem woman?" she was clearly furious at him, but he had no clue as to why. Before he left the house, they were on good terms. He could not get what had possibly gone wrong during the time he was absent. She seemed really pissed, her eyes shooting daggers at him. He was not sure, but he could also identify that her eyes looked watery.

"You idiot, how could you not tell me that you have a girlfriend?" she screamed again. She managed to get her hands out of his grasp and attempted to suffocate him. Vivi was still seated on the sofa, shocked at what was taking place before you.

Zoro was dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about? I do not have a girlfriend!" he tried to reply while attempting to catch his breath. He was really confused as to why she would think so. Nami became even angrier, if that's even possible.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, and what about Vivi? You liar!" she punched him again and when he caught her hands again she bit him.

"OW! ARGH, YOU WITCH!" he hissed. "I have no idea who Vivi is. Now, calm down, will you?" Now she was even more confused. He noticed her expression soften as she realized he was telling the truth.

"I don't understand." She jerked her face a little to the left which was a sign she was honestly not getting it. And then, they both heard a giggle from behind them. Vivi was laughing at them?

"Um, Vivi? What's so funny?" she asked puzzled.

"That's not my boyfriend, Nami. But you two are sure fun to watch." Nami blushed and looked at Zoro that had a look screaming 'I told you so'. She punched him for the millionth time today.

"That's for having that creepy smirk on your face." She said before he had the chance to react and ask her exactly why she had done this. "Then, Vivi" she continued addressing the bluenette "who is your boyfriend? That's Zoro's apartment. If he is not your boyfriend, then who is?"

As if on cue, a raven haired boy emerged through the door that had been left open. He looked at the scene before him with surprise. Nami noticed he was wearing a straw hat and he had a red jacket on together with a pair of jeans and sandals. She found it odd that someone would go out wearing sandals in such weather.

"Um, Zoro…what's going on?" the boy asked with a question mark implied by his facial expression. He was carrying a giant bucket of chicken winks and two other bags of food.

The question was never answered as a smiling Vivi crossed the distance and addressed the black haired boy "Luffy!"

Said 'Luffy' directed his attention to the girl before them and smiled. He approached the girl and kissed her sweetly. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." He smiled with one of the biggest grins Nami had seen in her life. He then laughed holding Vivi by the waist.

"I think that answers your previous question." Zoro whispered and she felt bad for beating him up. Not that she had hurt him, but it was wrong to do that since it all turned out to be a misjudgment.

"Ahh, Vivi, I forgot to tell you. My friend Zoro came in town after a long time and he will be staying here for a while." Then, he took on a confused expression again. "But, I do not know who the girl on top of him is."

When Nami and Zoro realized that they still were like that, they both blushed and turned to look at each other. Nami stood up and gave him her hand to help him up, too. Zoro turned to Luffy.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Both you and Nami. Nami, this is my friend and roommate Luffy. Luffy, this is Nami, an old friend of mine. She was in trouble, so I offered her to spend the night yesterday. I thought you would not mind." Luffy's big smile was all the confirmation he needed. "And I suppose this is the Vivi you told me about." Vivi blushed and smiled at Luffy.

* * *

><p>After Vivi put on some clothes as well, they all had breakfast together and talked for a little bit. Nami got to know Luffy and she became fond of him instantly. She was glad because he was not only Zoro's friend but Vivi's boyfriend as well and he turned out to be a good person.<p>

At some point, Vivi got up to leave and Luffy joined her. They departed from the apartment and Zoro and Nami were alone again. "You know, you could have warned me about them. It was really weird meeting Vivi while I was taking a bath. And you know how guilty I felt when I thought she was your girlfriend?" Nami was talking on and on while helping Zoro clean up the mess Luffy caused eating.

"Why did you feel guilty?" he inquired and she turned to face her. She looked at him like she was embarrassed but her spunky personality did not let her show.

"We slept in the same bed while we were both underdressed if you know what I mean. Ig you were indeed her boyfriend, it would be awkward for me. She's my best friend and you're-"

He interrupted her wanting to know the answer to that. "What am I Nami?" he approached her closing the distance between them. He quirked his eyebrows and waited for he to respond to him.

She did not lose her confidence and she smirked "You are the muscle head idiot I unfortunately met." She did not even bulge, her voice confident and steady. That was Nami alright.

He grinned and moved to put the dishes away. Then, her voice broke the silence. "And what am I to you Zoro?"

He turned to look at her once again, grin still intact. "You are the constant pain in the ass I have to deal with, witch." And then she started laughing. Her laughter filled the room and his heart. He was glad to see her like that unlike the scared and insecure Nami he spent yesterday with. He turned around to go to the living room when something or rather a certain someone jumped onto his back.

"Well, then if I am a pain in the ass, I shouldn't be that nice to you. Carry me to the living room, marimo."

He growled and she giggled. He started to move and just as Nami thought she had him, she was dropped to the couch. However, she refused to let go of him, afraid that she would get hurt and they ended up on each other again.

"Ah, baka. Watch what you are doing."

"Oh shut up, witch. Serves you right." He lay comfortably on the couch and turned the TV on. He watched her stir and move until she was comfortable as well.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"What for?"

"Letting me stay and taking care of me." She turned and gave him a hug. He was hesitant at first but he responded by hugging her back. She could feel his hard abs and muscles and he could feel her curves and smell her scent. "Thank you, Zoro."

"Maybe now you could get rid of my imaginary debt as a welcome gift." Another punch to the head. She moved away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not happening." She smirked. She turned to the TV for mere seconds until she decided to tell him where she had left the clothes she had borrowed. She looked over at him again and face palmed.

He had fallen asleep.

**I know no action, no anything, but I think it's good to have a break from all the drama once in a while. Also, please let me know if the characters seem to be OOC. Any suggestions, reviews, follows or favorites are welcome! I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for taking so long to update but midterms are haunting my life for these last few weeks. So long till next update!**

**-T**


End file.
